Legacy of Warriors: Runaways and Dreamers
by Lapin Ferret
Summary: This story will be rewritten under my new account. It should be up fairly soon.
1. Chapter 1

Early morning sunlight filtered through the window of Cregga's room. The old blind badger was dozing in her armchair. Specks of dust illuminated by sunlight swirled around the dozing badger's face. A fly buzzed by and landed on Cregga's snout. Half asleep, she shooed it away.

The blind badger mother sat up in her armchair as the door creaked open. Small paws padded across the room. Cregga smiled. "Filorn, what are you doing up so early?"

The small ottermaid climbed up into Cregga's lap. "Muvver Cregga, you said you would tell me a storee!"

Cregga ruffled the little ottermaid's ears. "Did I now?"

"You did! You did!"

Cregga leaned back in her armchair. "What story do you want to hear?"

Baby Filorn thought for a moment. "The one wi' the Marmfloxes."

Cregga shook her head. "I've told you that one before."

Filorn sucked her paw, "What 'bout the storee with H'Abbess Tansee an' the Ra'scall'ons?"

Cregga shook her head again, "Everyone's heard that story." A smile spread across the blind badger's face. "I know a story that you don't know."

Filorn bounced up and down excitedly, "Tell me Muvver Cregga! Tell me!"

Cregga placed a paw on Filorn's paw. "It's a very long story though. We'll have to take a break for breakfast an' dinner an' probably supper too. But I'll tell you if you really want to hear it."

"I do! I do!"

Cregga smiled again, "Well here it goes. A long time ago, in the time of Abbess Tansy…"

---

Massive waves crashed against the hull of _Darkplague _as she drifted silently through the night storm. Rain pounded on deck. The only corsair out on deck was the stoat Duller, bosun to Cap'n Kinord. He sat dozing in the rain, his head resting on his chest. An empty flagon of grog rolled from his grasp as another large wave hit the boat. Duller grunted in his sleep and shifted his position.

As Duller slept on deck, Cap'n Kinord, the biggest ferret to ever sail the eastern seas, snored away in his hammock. In similar cabins, the rest of Kinord's crew were either sleeping or swigging grog.

But below deck in the slave galley, the thin, pitiful slaves slept fitfully under the watch of Greenwhip and Firth, the slave masters. Chains clanked softly together as the slaves curled into a more comfortable condition. Sleeping was hard when you were chained to two others.

A young black squirrel shifted position for the umpteenth time. Her oar partners, a mouse and an otter, shifted also. The mouse leaned against the hull and sighed, "How are we s'posed to sleep chained together like this?"

The otter shook her head, "I dunno, but their not 'bout ter unchain us so yew might as well get used ter it, Jenner."

The black squirrel leaned back against her otter friend. "Do yer mind if I use yew as a pillow, Alkali?"

The otter Alkali shrugged and leaned against Jenner. "Naw, I don't mind, Skorm. I might as well use Jenner as a pillow too."

The mouse Jenner pushed Alkali off of him. "I ain't yore pillow, Kali. Besides yore crushin' me."

Alkali chuckled and leaned against Jenner again, "How kin I be crushin' yew, mate? I'm just skin 'n' bones!"

Skorm hushed the otter as the ever watchful rat Firth walked by.

"That was close."

Jenner nodded at Skorm's words. "That was close. Well goodnight."

Jenner leaned against the ship's hull. He groaned as Alkali leaned against him. More pressure was added as Skorm leaned against Alkali. He shut his eyes and tried to sleep.

"Do yew think we'll ever 'scape, Skorm?" Alkali whispered into the black squirrel's ear.

"I dunno, Kali. I dunno. Some day I hope we will. Then yew an' me an' Jenner will go an' find someplace nice to live."

Alkali whispered to Skorm again, "Before Firth and Greenwhip killed her, me mum used ter tell me 'bout this place called Redwall Abbey. She told me that there was all kinds o' good vittles there. Maybe when we 'scape, the three of us kin go there."

Greenwhip's whip hissed through the air and lashed out painfully at Skorm's head. "Oi, quiet o'ver there, or I'll quiet yew meself!"

"Skorm are yew okay?"

Skorm raised a paw up to her head. She felt something that she knew to be blood. The black squirrel answered Alkali. "The whip scratched me, but I'm alright."

"Good. One of these days when I'll get me paws around the necks o' those two bullies, an' they'll wish that they ne'er killed me mum."

Skorm patted her friend's paw. "Someday we'll both get our revenge. An' so will Jenner!"

The bouncing of the ship lulled the two slaves to sleep as it drifted off into the night.


	2. Chapter 2

Far away from the corsair ship _Nightplague, _Abbess Tansy sat at the head of a large table groaning with the weight of all the food piled onto it. The Redwallers stared at her, waiting for her to begin to feast. Tansy cleared her throat before she spoke, "Before we begin the feast, I want to thank all the creatures to help rebuild our south wall. Even though it has been a season since it was rebuilt, they still deserve our thanks. With that said, enjoy the food!"

Hearty cheers erupted from the Redwallers as the dug into the food. Only one wasn't present for the festivities: Arven. The squirrel warrior sat on the east wall staring out into the dark woods. Abbess Tansy left her seat and walked up the stares to the wall. She sat next to her friend. "Isn't it a lovely night? A perfect night for a feast. Come and join the festivities, Arven."

Arven continued to stare out into the woods. Tansy placed a paw on his shoulder. "What's wrong?"

Arven shrugged and started to climb down the wall. "Nothing. It's just this strange feeling I have. It feels like something very evil is coming to Mossflower. It's probably nothing. The Rapscallions are gone, and the south wall is repaired. Your right Tansy. This is a time for celebrating."

Confused by Arven's strange mood, Tansy followed him back over to the table. Was something evil really coming to Mossflower?

---

Everything was dark. As far as Arven could see there was black mist. He was alone in this strange, silent, black world. The ominous silence was broken by a mighty roar and the din of battle. Arven could see a figure running through the mists. It was a black squirrel. She was pursued by three creatures: a huge wolf with an enormous axe, a lean bodied female weasel, and a small, lithe fox.

Arven stood to one side as the squirrel ran by him, disappearing into mists. The vermin vanished behind her. Arven felt a soft breeze blow across his face. From somewhere in the darkness, a seagull cried. Salty spray dewed on Arven's fur. A voice whispered in his ear,

"When summer ends look to the east,

See a single slave fleeing her past.

On the Abbess's final feast,

Three warlords will attack fast.

Ten warriors must unite their blades

To save the Abbey then.

The first will blend with the shades

The second shall not journey far,

The third is worshiped as a king,

The fourth has no memory.

The fifth like a bird does sing,

The sixth bears my name.

The seventh has eyes like a hawk

The eight is a simple traveler

The ninth cannot walk

The tenth shall be one you would never choose."

Arven turned around to see Martin the Warrior fading into the black mists. The squirrel called after him, but no sound issued from his throat. The lean female weasel had grabbed him by the throat. There was a loud clang of steel. Everything went dark.

---

Arven woke on the floor, a blanket wrapped tightly around his face. He freed himself from the blanket and climbed into the bed, his dream still vivid and clear. Who were these ten warriors? Who was the black squirrel that was pursued by three vermin? The warrior squirrel settled back into his bed. It would all be clear in the morning…

---

Far, far away from Redwall Abbey, Skorm too was sleeping fitfully. In her dreams, she was free from the corsair galley. A salty breeze ruffled her fur, and a lone seabird cried from somewhere in the distance. Skorm's freedom was short lived. Yelling and screaming like a madbeast, a lean female weasel crashed from the undergrowth and began to pursue Skorm. The black squirrel turned and ran, only to confront a small fox. Like the weasel, the fox gave chase. Skorm's breathing became ragged and labored. A wolf leapt out of the trees at her. Still she ran. Trees and bushes became a blur as she ran on; her footpaws pounding on the forest floor. A massive red sandstone building loomed up in front of her. Black mists engulfed her. She stumbled around in the darkness, paws outstretched. The lean weasel's paws tightened around Skorm's neck. She tried to scream, but no sound came out. Skorm flailed her arms. Her attempts became feeble as the weasel tightened her hold. The mists parted. A squirrel wielding a marvelous sword stepped out of the mists. There was a loud clang of steel, and everything went black.

---

"Hold 'er still, Kali!"

"I'm tryin'."

Skorm opened her eyes. Alkali and Jenner were leaning over her, trying to untangle a length of chain from around her neck. Skorm looked around. She was lying on the galley floor. Her chain had wrapped around her neck, restricting her breathing. Skorm slowly climbed back up onto the galley bench. Firth's whip lashed out at the three slaves.

The narrow-faced rat glowered at them. "Wot's the problem o'er 'ere, eh? Why can't yew threes sleep like the rest o' the slaves, huh? One more screw up, jus' one. An' yew threes'll be feeding the fishies."


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry about the whole ship name mix-up thingy. Oh, um there is two almost three pairings in this story so...yeah.****

* * *

**

Silver Twistedjaw easily stood half a head higher than any other beast in her tribe. The tall, dusky furred weasel was a renowned fighter. She had traveled from the far east where kindness meant weakness. Once Silver arrived in Mossflower country, she had fought her way to the top.

Silver's tribe of ferrets, stoats, weasels, rats, and foxes were only too glad to follow the infamous warlord. There was no reason they wouldn't follow her. She knew her strength rested in her tribe so she made sure they were well-fed, well-clothed, and well-armed. The young and the nursing females were protected, and the old were valued for their fighting and medical skills.

The hot noonday sun beat down on a small vermin camp. Vermin sweated and panted as they worked under the sweltering heat. A ferret named Karri dropped the long oak log he had been carrying. At the other end of the log, Riggul the stoat grunted as he suddenly found himself bearing all the weight.

"Karri, gimmee a hand 'ere, mate!" He gasped.

Wiping sweat from his eyes, Karri picked up his end of the log. They carried it to a copse of trees. The ferret and stoat sighed as the leaned against the log. "Wot does Silver want this big ol' long fer, mate?"

Riggul shrugged, "Dunno. She's the leader, we're not. It's not our job ter know."

"She probably jus' wants it fer some arrers."

Riggul was about to reply when the sound of somebeast beating on a hollow log reached his ears. He scrambled to his feet. "Come on, Karri. Dat's probably Sinka callin' everybeast fer lunch."

Sinka was a narrow-faced vixen. She stood in front of a hollow log beating it with a wooden cudgel. Once every babe, mother, elder, fighter, and healer had lined up in front of a huge tent, she dropped the cudgel and hollered out. She had a loud clear voice, and it reached the ears of everyone gathered in the line.

"Alright everyone! Yew know the drill. Babes an' elders up in the front! Everyone else to the back!"

While Karri ended up near the back, Riggul found himself towards the front in between a rat and a weasel. Riggul felt the weasel tapping him on the shoulder. He turned around, "Wot?"

"Do ye know wot's fer lunch, matey?"

Riggul shook his head. "Nah, I wager nobeast else does to. Hey ain't yew that one that Dropear just recruited?"

"Aye, that's me. Me name's Snakestone."

"I'm Riggul. Welcome ter the tribe of Silver Twistedjaw."

"Who is Silver?"

"Ye'll meet 'er soon, mate."

Snakestone and Riggul continued to talk as they ducked into the tent. Several fires had been built in stone pits, and a variety of fish and birds roasted on them. Snakestone breathed in the scent of cooking food. Her mouth began to water. "Ah, I haven't had vittles like this since…never."

A sullen rat handed her a roasted bluegill wrapped in dock leaves. Farther down the line, a ferret handed her a flask of nettlebeer. Snakestone and Riggul took a seat under a shady tree. Karri sat down with them.

---

Silver Twistedjaw watched two ferrets and a fox tearing hungrily away at a roasted dove. The fox swigged some wine, belched, and gave his report. "Well, not to far away there's a pathway. We follered it fer a couple o' hours an' we bumped inter a huge red building. A bunch of woodlanders lived there."

Silver's amber eyes glinted with a wild light. She turned to the two ferrets. "Is this true?"

They nodded and spoke as one. "Aye, Silver."

The bigger of the two ferrets picked a piece of bird out of his tooth. He flicked it at his companion. "Aye, Silver. There's a big badger in there, but she's blind. There's also a tough lookin' squirrel, but he's the only real warrior there. It would be easy to take fer ourselves."

Silver was pleased. She massaged her jaw as she spoke. "Blind or not, the badger is dangerous. My jaw was broken by a big stripedog. It never healed right. Stripedogs are dangerous, blind or not. Tomorrow morning you three will lead me to this place, aye?"

"Aye!"


	4. Chapter 4

Cregga, Arven, Craklyn, and Tansy sat on the east wall, enjoying the sun as they tried to figure out what Martin's prophecy meant.

Cregga sighed and took a sip of cold mint tea. She turned in the direction of Craklyn. "Read it again."

The squirrel recorder took a sip of her tea and cleared her throat.

"When summer ends look to the east,

See a single slave fleeing her past.

On the Abbess's final feast,

Three warlords will attack fast.

Ten warriors must unite their blades

To save the Abbey then.

The first will blend with the shades

The second shall not journey far,

The third is worshiped as a king,

The fourth has no memory.

The fifth like a bird does sing,

The sixth bears my name.

The seventh has eyes like a hawk

The eight is a simple traveler

The ninth cannot walk

The tenth shall be one you would never choose."

The blind badger repeated the first part of the rhyme. "'When summer ends look to the east. See a single slave fleeing her past.' That part is easy. It means at the end of summer, we will see a slave running from the east. 'On the Abbess's final feast, three warlords will attack fast.' That's also easy. It means-"

Abbess Tansy interrupted Cregga, "It means on my last feast, we will be attacked by three warlords."

"But we don't know when your last feast is, Tansy."

Cregga took the parchment from Craklyn. "That's what worries me. It may be the Autumn Nameday feast, or it could be seasons and seasons from now."

"Or it could be the feast I was planning."

Arven, Craklyn, and Cregga were baffled, "What feast?" They echoed.

"Well, I was planning on having a feast in honor of Russano. He's getting older, and we should celebrate. After all, it's not that often that we have a male badger at the Abbey."

Cregga was nervous. "When were you planning on having this feast, Abbess?"

"In about three weeks. You don't think-"

Arven took the parchment from Cregga, "Yes, I think. That could be the feast Martin's talking about. 'Ten warriors must unite their blades, to save the Abbey then'. When the three warlords attack, it's going to take ten warriors to protect the Abbey."

Craklyn took back the parchment. "Yes, but who are the ten warriors. 'The first shall blend with the shades.' Who could that be?"

Cregga shook her head, "We'll have to find out. 'The second shall not journey far'. Maybe that's someone in the Abbey?"

Arven took the parchment from Craklyn again. He reread it. "I know who the first two are, but the rest I don't understand. The first warrior is a black squirrel. I saw her in my dream. She was being chased by a fox, a weasel, and a wolf. She's probably the one in the first part of the rhyme."

"What about the second one, Arven?"

"The second one's me."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I don't have to journey any where at all."

"Well if you say so… What about the rest of the rhyme?"

---

Sven Sixblade was small for a fox. He stood half a head shorter then any fox in his band, but that did not make him any less savage. Sven was feared and respected by all in his wandering band of foxes.

"Sven, Sven!" A tall lean fox came scrambling into his leader's presence. He bowed quickly and then made his report. "There's a…another band of…vermin over there…I saw them…they didn't…see me." The panting fox took a deep breath. "I heard one of them saying that they were headin' fer Redwall Abbey."

Sven flicked his tail excitedly. "Interesting…that's where we are bound."


	5. Chapter 5

Aureus Lupin was every inch the warlord. From his single glittering green eye, to his gold tipped fangs, to his lean scarred body. The wolf warlord knew no fear. The large army of rats he commanded followed him for one reason: fear.

Noola, High Advisor to Aureus, stood bowed in front of his master. The one-eyed wolf's gaze seemed to stare right through him. Noola gluped and stammered, "M-my l-l-lord. Fargil and Kaloo w-were unable to f-find Windlash."

Aureus tapped his claws on the bone handle of his massive axe. His voice was low and cold. It sent shivers up Noola's spine. "Find Windlash. And when you do, bring him to me. I will show my horde how I deal with deserters."

"Yes, my lord." Noola bowed low and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Noola."

"Yes, my lord?"

"If Fargil and Kaloo don't find Windlash, tell them that they might as well hang themselves because they won't want to face me."

"Yes my lord." Noola walked out of the tent. He held up a shaking paw to his brow and gulped.

---

Their muscles ached, hunger gnawed at their stomachs, and their paws were raw, but still they rowed. Up, down, up, down. They rowed in rythem to Firth's chant. Every now and then, Greenwhip would lash out at an idle oarslave with his whip.

"Stir yer stumps me hearties!" His harsh words mingled with the crack of the whip. Jenner gritted his teeth as the whip stung his ear. He shifted his grip.

"I hope they call a halt soon. My paws are raw."

Alkali grunted. "Mine are too. So are Skorm's. Quit complainin' Jenner. This is a slave galley not-"

"Alright me lucky buckoes! Stow yer oars, cap'n Kinord has called a halt."

Firth took a large bucket of water. As the slaves saw him coming, they reached under their benches and brought forth small wood bowls. Firth filled them with with life-giving water.

He filled the bowl of a small hedgehog, then lugged the pail over to Skorm, Alkali, and Jenner. Firth filled Skorm's bowl. The black squirrel glared at the rat. She muttered under her breath, "You killed my family, Firth. And someday, I'm gonna kill you."

"Yer a chained oarslave. I'm the slavemaster.Yew can't touch me." Firth hissed. Skorm's eyes flashed angrily. In the blink of an eye, she grabbed Firth by the throat. He was stronger, and he pulled himself loose. The rat kicked the bowl out of Skorm's grasp. It clattered to the floor, spilling the water. Firth struck her across the face with a willow cane.

The mean rat loved to torture the slaves. He knocked her down onto the ground and placed his paw onthe back of her neck. "Yew ain't so tough now are ye, squirrel? Yeowch!"

Firth screamed in pain as Skorm bit his paw to the bone. He franticly shook his footpaw around, scattering drops of crimson blood. Greenwhip grabbed the rat and hauled him up on deck. A dormouse two rows down from Skorm yelled angrily at her. "Thanks a lot, squirrel. Because of you, we don't get no water!"

Skorm muttered an apoligy. Alakli shook her head. "It's okay, Skorm. I wonder where the vermin have gone."

---

Up on deck, Kinord and his crew were staring at a crumbling fortress. The stoat Duller pointed to the old fortress. "Wot's dat, cap'n?"

Kinord drew his cutlass and licked the blade. The big ferret chuckled, "That's what's left o' Fort Marshank. It looks like somebeast is livin' there. Let's pay 'em a visit."

---

Alkali's keen ears picked up the sound of a longboat hitting water. "They're gone!"

A shrew behind Alkali pipped up, "Will you sing fer us, Alkali?"

The ottermaid shrugged, "Well I don't now wot ter sing."

"Sing the about Saint Ninian's. I like that one. Even though I have no clue who Saint Ninian is..."

Alkali cleared her throat and launched into the song,

"Old Ninian mouse and his goodwife,

Needed a house to build,

They had a family so grown large

Their tent was overfilled.

To the setting sun the old wife toiled,

From daybreak in the east,

But Ninian was a lazy mouse

Who loved to sleep an' feast.

The wife heaved stone an' carried woods

For door an' wall an' beam

Whilst Ninian idly in daylight

Snored on in peaceful dream.

She raised the gables, built the roof

Her back was bent an' sore

As Ninian ate up all the food

And loudly called for more.

So when the house at last was built

His wife nailed up a sign

Which stated, 'THIS AIN'T NINIAN'S!'

She said, 'That shows 'tis mine.'

Then when all the countless seasons passed

And all within had died,

The rain and storm of ages long

Had swept the sign outside.

It washed the first three letters out

But left the rest intact

That sign now read, 'SAINT NINIANS'

A church? A joke? A fact!

So traveler if you read the sign

Then take my word 'tis true

A dreamer can become a saint,

So can a glutton too!"

The slaves appluaded at Alkali's song. She humbly glanced down at the wooden floor. A smile slkowly spread across her face as she bent over and picked something up.

"What'd you find?"

"Don't get yore hopes up, Skorm. But I found a file."


End file.
